


Objects in Rest

by Itineri



Series: Sound in the key of life. [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follows Für Elise. Teal'c POV. There is a hinted S/J in there. This is mostly a D/V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd piece I've ever written. I'm not sure if this is a series or a chapter book. so I Picked series as both stories can stand alone. Feel free to review or offer critiques. I felt compelled to write this from Teal'c Perspective. Dunno why. my muse is an odd bird.

He and Vala arrived at the bar first or so he had initially thought. As they moved to the table the hostess indicated, he saw the back of Daniel at the piano. A bow quirked upwards.

“Muscles, he is early. Got any Idea why?” She stood to the side letting him go into the banquette first. She bit her bottom lip. Her grey eyes darting from Daniel to the Teal’c and back.

“ValaMalDoran I do not think speculation would be prudent. Since our return from the Tok’ra’s homeworld he has been... moody.” A slight curling of the corners of his mouth soften what on the surface was a cold statement. 

“You don’t know either.” Her broad toothy grin light up her face but didn’t totally erase concern in her eyes. She walked away from the tablet making no sound.

Sitting down he watched as Vala stood behind Daniel not interrupting his playing. A memory of a forgotten time rose to the surface: the waltzing they did, both actual and verbal. A flash of light to the left brought Teal’c’s attention to the door. Sam and Cam arrived. He gestured them to him.

"What’s up with Sunshine and Princess?” Cam gesturing for Sam to go first.

“We arrived just before you. He was playing.” Teal’c Voice was held some humor it the tone.” There is nothing wrong with ValaMalDoran that I am aware of.”

“Wait, Daniel was here before us? That never happens. Could this finally be the moment.” Sam chewed her bottom lip. She scooted next to the Jaffa. His nose filled with the scent of her shampoo. The close friendship they had never did return. He mourned it but was happy that his brother and sister found each other.

“Since last week he has been touchy. Right after we got back from Ba’al’s Execution. I’ve not heard them fighting at all. Well ok whatever you want to call their rapid exchange“ Cam handed out the menus." ooh look at that"

The Piano stopped and the conversation at the table halted when three people held their breath. “Holy Hannah” Sam whispered watching Daniel grasp Vala’s hand. Teal’c brow raised, hoping that this part of the forgotten timeline would be revived. There wasn’t much from that ½ century worth having, but their partnership was something he wanted to be. Vala had her back to them but he could tell by the set of her shoulders and the stillness of her body she was nervous. Daniels brows visible over her head were not set in a frown, in fact they arched in what Teal'c normally associated with a smile.

Cam coughed as he released the breath he had held too long. Teal’c sighed now that they were caught staring at the couple. The spell was broken. He turned his head to the young colonel “Are you ill CameronMitchell.” There was a testiness to his voice and his eyes narrowed.

“No” he said looking embarrassed. Daniel and Vala approached the table her hand on his forearm” So Sunshine got something you’d like to share with the class”

Vala scooted over to the other side Teal’c letting Danile take the end opposite the banquette facing Cam. “Nope” Daniel said with a smirk. Any conversation was halted as the waitress arrived to take their orders. But it didn’t pick up as she left with their orders. Vala for once didn’t seem to have anything to say.

After a few minutes Sam broke “Nice Playing Daniel. Been awhile since I’ve seen you play”

“Thank you. I wasn’t making any headway on that additional Furling Text. Needed a break.” He avoided obvious topic. Teal’c noticed a twinkle in the younger man’s eyes. Sam’s eyes grew larger as another lapse of silence dragged on.

“Vala anything new?” Sam started.

“What since you saw me at base right before here.“ Then she grinned broadly ”nope” she said in the precise tone Danile used before snickering.

< _I’m not talking_. > the Ancient purred off her tongue. Her head was turned from him but he made out what she said. 

Daniel chuckled < _I am aware of your position on this._ > he whispered the same language. She was unable to suppress the shiver his voice sent down her spine. Teal'c averted his eyes towards his french dip roast beef that just arrived. He understood what they had said. Vala apparently didn't know that he and O'Neill had become fluent in the tongue.

“UGGHH Topic change” Cam finally broke into the conversation. “Broncos and the Super Bowl” The rest of the evening was filled with the easy camaraderie they all shared. He watched as Vala and Daniel spoke and laughed not seeming any closer than they were yesterday. Even arguing over one point with such vehemence it seemed to blur out the possibility that something earlier had started. However Daniel’s lower jaw didn’t jut out and Vala’s eyes didn’t darken to storms. So he continued to believe this was the start of something needed. Occasionally the topic drifted towards prying but Teal’c steered it towards other things. Teal’c motioned for the check at nine. While it was true they had down time for the next 3 days, they had all been up early. Cam was arguing over the finer points of dodgeball and missed that he was picking up the tab. Cam was the only one to argue about rotating the expense. He put it up to Kansas Honor Code, which was not unlike the Jaffa one.

Sam yawned and looked at Cam’s watch. “I have a ride coming in a few minutes so let’s call this a night.”

“Ride?” Cam asked.

“Three days off I’m going with the hubby. He has a base that needs checking out. So we making it a working vacation. I need to check out the A.Core’s installation there so...” She shrugged while talking around the new Base at Mare Serenitatis. It had been decided by the IOA the Asgardian Legacy should be installed on the Moon for the safety of the Earth.

“So not so much time off then?“ Vala shooed Daniel away as she scooted outward."Ladies room?”

A flash of light and Sam was no more. Vala walked back to the table. The place was getting fairly crowded. The rest of SG-1 were standing by the exit. Cam nodded one hand on his ear piece the other making a puppet talking motion.

“Am I correct in assuming SamanthaCarter doesn’t require a left back to base?” Teal’c asked with his hands behind his back.

“Yeah she got a cab right out of the rest room” She rest a hand on his forearm. "Her husband sent it.” She grinned broadly. “I want to go for a walk. I wont be needing a lift back to base Muscles.“

"Mind if I tag along?” Daniel asked offering his arm to her.

“Naturally” She started towards him then paused. Turning back to Teal’c, she rose up on her heels and kissed his on the cheek. Smiling as she turned back, she grabbed Daniel's arm. He inclined his head to them both while opening the door for them. He watched them walk into the evening. He smiled broadly feeling more at ease then he had since in a year.

"CameronMitchell We shall return to the base. I have a departure to Chulak soon."

"Do you think it will work?" Cam asked flipping his phone threw his fingers watching the two figures disappear into the Thursday evening crowd. "Nothing is written in stone. However I have faith in their future."

"Indeed." Cam grinned.


End file.
